Yōkai (LordGalvatron)
Yōkai (妖怪, "Daemon") are inherently evil spiritual beings who inhabit the and, in addition to maintaining its security, personally exact punishment on select that prove particularly troublesome. Their role parallels that of the . Overview Yōkai are evil spirits who exist completely outside the circulation of s that s and Shinigami are a part of. However, like the latter, they possess high and bodies composed from . In addition, they are normally invisible to spiritually-unaware beings, but may make themselves manifest even to them should they wish so. All Yōkai share a number of supernatural traits: *'Immortality': The Daemons do not become old and cannot die from old age. However, they can be "killed", at which point the deceased Yōkai is "recycled" and respawned some time afterward. *'Enhanced Strength': They boast physical strength surpassing that of an average Soul Reaper. *'Enhanced Durability': Moreover, their bodies are quite tough, and can withstand significant amount of damage even without any kind of additional protection. Even severe injuries, including cut-off limbs, barely hinder their ability to fight. *' ': All Yōkai boast inherently high amounts of spiritual energy, which they use to power their special abilities. An average Daemon's strength is comparable to a high-ranking Seated Officer of the Gotei 13, and there exist some with far greater might. It is important to note that to other spiritually-aware beings the signature of a Daemon feels extremely foul and cold, and rather than exert pressure, it seems to suck everything inside when used intensely. *'Special Abilities': Each Yōkai has a distinct special power used to supplement their more basic combat skills, which vary greatly in both nature and effectiveness. Usually, they embody their role as a force of evil. Furthermore, all Daemons may enter a "super mode" using the ambient miasma to temporarily boost their overall combat prowess, but it also increases energy depletion. Appearance Yōkai display much larger level of variability in terms of physical appearance than normal Souls, including height, posture and even type and number of limbs. However, they share several common traits, like outlandish skin and eye colours, varying amounts of horns and spikes, clawed fingers and sharp teeth. Some Daemons may possess additional sets of limbs, tentacles, wings, tails, more than two eyes and a number of unnerving disfigurements that render them impossible to mistake for anything else. Akuhahen (悪破片, "Evil Shard"): Analogically to the Shinigami's Shihakushō, the Yōkai typically wear sets of crude plate armour adorned with various disturbing motifs. Cursed with dark powers, this armour provides an adequate level of protection even against spiritually enhanced attacks and techniques. Duties Hell *'Security of Hell': The Daemons are, first and foremost, tasked with the protection of their realm from any potential outside threats that would dare invade it. *'Perdition': Furthermore, in the rare occurence that some particularly strong Sinner or group of Sinners start causing turmoil, the Yōkai are expected to intervene and personally deal with the perpetrators. World of the Living *'Balance of Good and Evil': Last, but not least, the Daemons, more or less directly, also ensure that whenever there is "excessive" and long-lasting welfare, some disaster will sooner or later restore the balance of good and evil to that place. Tsumikami The Tsumikami are Togabito who have endured the torments of the and embraced their inner darkness, allowing them to gain considerable power and free themselves from the Hell's chains. As such, they undergo a transformation that could be called "daemonification", and while they do not become true Yōkai as a result, they come dangerously close. List of Known Yōkai *Hebi *Gundan *Kōken'nin *Makkuro *Memai *Tanken Category:Race